


Vying

by Miscellaneous_M05



Series: NCT’s University AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! WinWin, Competition, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Frenemies, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Switch! Taeil, Teacher’s Assistant/Graduate Student Taeil, Threesome - M/M/M, Top! Yuta, Undergraduate Students Yuta & WinWin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_M05/pseuds/Miscellaneous_M05
Summary: Sicheng and Yuta have always despised one another. Of course they occasionally have sex, but no matter what, they compete against each other over EVERYTHING to prove who is more superior.Then, one of their professors introduces the new TA, Taeil, and he’s HOT.Yuta thinks,”I want to fuck him.”Sicheng thinks,”I want to BE fucked by him.”They both badly want him for sure and they’re both well aware of each other’s lustful gazes towards their new TA.Let the competition begin.





	Vying

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the third part to my NCT University Series! It is also my first time writing a threesome so I hope it came out okay! To my readers who read The Red Light Accentuates Your Beauty Under the Moonlight, I’m so sorry for no chapter this week! There will DEFINITELY be an update next week, so I updated this series instead!

“Fuck! Yuta, move a little faster, please...” Sicheng’s hoarse whisper came off as more of a demand as he nailed the back of the other male.

“Stop whining and MAYBE I might consider giving it to you right at your sweet spot, you greedy whore,” Yuta sneered as he pulled Sicheng’s hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

His thrusts became sloppier as he hit right into Sicheng’s prostate. Sicheng’s eyes closed shut at the harsh contact at once, embracing the pain. Their fingers intertwined as Yuta pushed forward once more until Sicheng ejaculated all over his toned stomach. Yuta smirked and pulled Sicheng into a messy kiss, cumming right after, and soon pushing the other male off of the bed.

“Fucking dickhead, you could’ve been SLIGHTLY kinder,” Sicheng scoffed.

“For you? HELL NO, prick. See you in class, I already know what I’m going to be doing, besting you in every possible way,” Yuta congratulated himself. “Anyways, get the fuck out, my roommate, Doyoung is going to be back soon. I don’t need him bitching about me fucking someone in the dorm, just saying,” he continued.

Sicheng rolled his eyes and aggressively hit his shoulder against Yuta’s before exiting the room. 

Yuta and Sicheng had a very...interesting relationship per say. They would be what someone would call frenemies, however they bordered more on the enemy aspect of it. Truth be told, they respect each other, but their prides were what actually make them hate one another. 

Both of them from the start showed excellent academic prowess and were considered the top of their classes. They’re well-liked by many people, they have brilliant minds, and they happen to be well-rounded individuals. Not only do they partake in clubs, but they volunteered and played sports as well. 

Yet being so stereotypically perfect brought along many comparisons. The two of them were compared to one another so much that they DESPISED such a title and ultimately despised each other. 

    At the same time, though, they were extremely handsome men and blatantly noticed that too. This resulted in the both of them being attracted to each other.

Hate sex wasn’t the term they really liked to use, it was just a simple stress reliever for the both of them. They hated each other, but were also undeniably attracted to one another, which led to frequent flings. 

    Usually, they’d fuck in each other’s dorms, but sometimes they’d just mess around whenever they’d realize they were alone. 

They both even had the same classes to attend on a daily basis, which led to MORE hateful banter between both. One day, they walked into their lecture for their Cryptography Basics class.

   There, they both noticed a young male only slightly older than them. He had a prominent jawline and a lovely, cute face. Yuta involuntary felt his tongue lick over his bottom lip. Sicheng bit his lip and his gaze softened.

Then, their professor walked in and greeted the unfamiliar young man. He looked over at all of them and his eyes turned to meet with Yuta and Sicheng, who happened to sit near one another. 

Their professor spoke,”This is Taeil. He’s a graduate student of our university who will now be helping me out by being the teacher’s assistant of our of class.”

Yuta perked up, even more intrigued than before. Such a promising, handsome male with an innocent gaze was in the room with them, oh how fuckable he looked. On the other hand, Sicheng could only play livid fantasies in his mind of how nice it would feel to be dominated by Taeil...

“Hi, I’m glad to be here and I hope to cooperate with you all. If you ever need any help or just have questions,

I’ll be here and you can even find me at our campus’s library,” Taeil’s velvety voice tugged at Yuta and Sicheng’s heartstrings simultaneously. He flashed a meek smile and turned back to speak with the professor.

After class was over, which was their final one of the day, Yuta and Sicheng sat at a bench and just looked at one another. No matter how awkward it may have come off or how much they despised one another, they still confided in each other. 

“Listen...I want you to know to back off. I’ve set my eyes on that TA,” Yuta stares casually.

“WHAT! You can’t just claim a person like that! I’m interested in Taeil too,” Sicheng insisted.

“Okay fine...then we’ll fight for his affections. We’ll both spend time with him and seduce him...then we’ll see who he becomes more infatuated towards, that’s the winner. Might as well, just warning you, you’re going to lose anyways,” Yuta smirked.

“Are you talking about yourself? Because I know for a fact I’m going to have that whole dick. May the best man win,” Sicheng claimed. They both agreed to having no limits on what they could do, even if it meant playing a little dirty. After shaking hands with one another, they went on their own ways.

The next day, Taeil gave the proposal to anyone in the class if they had free time to help him out cleaning around the room. 

    Much to Sicheng’s dismay, he was busy with a coding task for another class, so Yuta immediately volunteered. A smile crept over his features as he exclaimed,”Here, Taeil! I’m available to help you clean up after class.”

The class dragged on but it was finally over. Everyone ran out as soon as possible and Sicheng gave Yuta a quick death glare before proceeding out with everyone else. When Taeil and Yuta were alone, Taeil gave him a warm smile.

“Yuta...was it? I’m learning everyone’s names,” Taeil sheepishly said.

“Yeah! That’s me, so what do you want me to do. I can do...ANYTHING,” he emphasized as he bit his bottom lip.

    Taeil sensed the undertones as his eyes trailed to see Yuta’s full lips and how seductively he bit down on his bottom one.

He could instantly feel the heat reach his cock but he controlled any such urges. Yuta was undeniably attractive but even Taeil knew the professor wouldn’t appreciate it if something were to occur in the premise of the classroom. So, he shook off such thoughts. 

“H-Here, take these d-dry erase markers and, um put them into the cabinet,” Taeil stuttered.

“Of course, so do you prefer the BOTTOM cabinet,” Yuta winked. “A guy like you seems so orderly, you love when things take time, right? Or do you like them rushed?” he inquired.

“Listen, I know what you’re trying to do and I’m not falling for it. I’m much more composed than that. Keep the flirting to a minimum because I’m not interested,” Taeil rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed.

“Oh? Is that it? Okay fine, let me put the dry erase markers away then,” he mumbled, Yuta bending down, showing his whole ass outlined by his tight jeans as he opened the cabinet and placed the markers inside.

Taeil stared for a while and realized he started to drool. No, no, he was rushing too much. He shouldn’t have had such thoughts, but he was a horny adult who hadn’t been laid in a while. He was craving for something and Yuta was oh so sexy.

“Hey, TA...I finished my task, can I be rewarded?” Yuta questioned with a low tone.

Taeil’s eyes went wide as he looked down at his throbbing erection through his pants. 

“Do you need some help with that?” Yuta asked with a sultry tone.

“F-Fuck yes, please come over here,” Taeil insisted. 

He zipped down his pants as he took a seat in the chair near them. He pulled his pants and boxers down at the same time as his cock sprang to life. It hit against his abdomen as Yuta crawled over to him on his hands and knees. 

Yuta ran his hand over Taeil’s tip, covering his fingers in thick precum. Taeil pushes his head back and winced, keeping his eyes shut. After Yuta’s hand ran over his shaft, Taeil let out an inaudible squeak. 

    After a light squeeze on his dick, Yuta put his mouth around the tip and slowly took more into his mouth. Taeil gasped as Yuta slowly sucked on his cock, licking the underside and left his dick with an audible pop.

“W-Why did you stop? You started, so you have to end it!” Taeil exclaimed.

He pulled Yuta by his thick locks of hair and placed his mouth back on his dick. Yuta’s eyes went wide about how Taeil went balls deep, his cock continuously ramming into his throat. He loved it, he expected to take control, but he liked being on the other side of sex.

   Yuta sucked on his cock harder until Taeil put a hand against his head and then proceeded to cum inside of his mouth. His raging boner was calm and Yuta let go of his cock, licking up the remaining cum around the corner of his own mouth.

Taeil’s harsh and heavy breathing permeated in the room. He pulled Yuta up and crashed their lips together. They tasted one another as their tongues collided, harshly sucking on one another to gain dominance.

    Yuta’s hand trailed to Taeil’s shirt, playing with his buttons and soon slipping his hand to his chest. He pinched one of Taeil’s hardened nipples, which the other let out a moan. 

     They continued to kiss as Yuta took control, kissing Taeil’s neck and sucking on each spot near his collarbones harshly, leaving blooming red marks. Before they could continue, Taeil hesitantly pushed Yuta back. 

“P-Please leave,I’ll finish cleaning up, I-I want you to know I enjoyed that, but doing it here is wrong. We can exchange numbers if you want,” Taeil suggested.

“I’d like that very much,” Yuta replied. After exchanging numbers, Yuta kissed Taeil one more time before leaving. 

He immediately went to Sicheng’s dorm and knocked on the door. Sicheng opened the door with a dirty glare. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he harshly inquired.

“I want to tell you about my great time! WinWin, you might as well change your nickname to Lose-Lose. I gave Taeil a blow job and made out with him. He wanted to clean some more, so he stopped us, but I have his number in my possession,” Yuta bragged.

“Okay that joke was lame and whatever, you could’ve just told me this over the phone, why did you think it was okay for you to come to my dorm?” Sicheng rolled his eyes. 

“Doyoung is probably fucking Johnny right now so I have to wait around for at least another hour,” Yuta sighed. 

“Wait...WHAT?! JOHNNY?! As in Varsity Volleyball captain Johnny? As in 6’0, really dominant, intimidating Johnny?! JOHNNY WHO IS DATING JAEHYUN?! Why is he fucking Doyoung, his best friend, and how the hell do you know?!” Sicheng was freaking out.

“Woah calm down! Doyoung confides in me sometimes and I do force information out of him. As you can see, I can sometimes be very annoying and persistent. Keep this to yourself and don’t tell anyone, but Johnny is a low key bottom. He hasn’t even thought of telling Jaehyun any of this, but he’s cheating on him with Doyoung, who obviously has been attracted to his best friend since the start,” Yuta explained.

“That is insane. Okay, fine, besides the point, you haven’t won just yet. It’s only the beginning,” Sicheng challenged.

“Whatever you say,” Yuta waved goodbye. 

A few days passed awkwardly with Taeil barely making eye contact with Yuta. However, he tried to remain as professional as possible. 

“Okay so I understand that this recent lesson has been kind of tough, so I’m taking the liberty of staying after school to try and find some bugs in your code and just help you out,” Taeil explained.

By the end of class, Sicheng immediately rushed to Taeil’s side. “I-I would love some help, my code just isn’t working right, can you please check it out?” he inquired.

Yuta, who had to finish up some homework, winked in Taeil’s direction and left the classroom with everyone else. Taeil stiffened up from Yuta’s action and then focused his attention towards Sicheng.

“Of course, hand me your laptop and let me check it out,” Taeil stated.

They sat close to each other, their shoulders touching one another. Taeil seemed to notice this as some sweat started dropping from the side of his head. He felt Sicheng’s hand grip his thigh sensually and a little more harshly. Taeil, though, tried to ignore it. 

“W-Well I think you need another for loop to be able to create a function to actually decode your hidden message. That’s the cryptography aspect that you’re m-ah, Sicheng, not there~” Taeil moaned. Sicheng’s was palming Taeil’s cock through his jeans.

Taeil gripped on Sicheng’s arm but he was already feeling so weak and couldn’t control the pleasure surging through. Sicheng slipped into Taeil’s lap and spread his legs widely.

    He unzipped his own pants and pulled down his boxers. With the perfect angle, Taeil could see Sicheng’s tight hole right in front of him.

“I can guarantee you my body if you make this extra help session worth it,” Sicheng flirted. 

Taeil couldn’t help himself, his longer fingers were met by Sicheng’s mouth who slowly sucked on them. After a good amount of saliva was coated over his fingers, Taeil entered one finger inside of Sicheng. He gasped at the tightness as Taeil pushed forward.

    Taeil planted a second finger inside, started to scissor Sicheng’s asshole and open him up. Finally, when another finger entered, it hit right up against Sicheng’s prostate. His hips started to grind against Taeil’s as they both moaned simultaneously. Sicheng pushed down harder on Taeil’s fingers as he gripped the older male’s shoulders.

    In the process, they kissed, sucking on each other’s lips and sliding their tongues passed one another. The kisses became sloppier as Taeil started to thrust his fingers in and out of Sicheng. Sicheng cried and begged for more until he released thick ropes of cum. Taeil retracted his fingers from inside Sicheng’s hole and licked up any cum that splattered on the both of them.

“Y-You taste so good. Fuck, I just want to bang you on this desk,” Taeil panted heavily.

“Why don’t you?” Sicheng suggested.

“N-No, not now. It isn’t the right time and it isn’t appropriate,” Taeil responded, trying to keep a proper tone.

“Ah, fine! Just know you can have my ass any time you want, here’s my number,” Sicheng left his phone number on the desk as he hopped off Taeil’s lap. He cleaned up his mess, retrieved his laptop, and walked out. Taeil slammed his head against the desk, questioning his life choices.

Following that, Taeil would contact Yuta and Sicheng at different times, unaware of their own little competition. One day he’d fuck Sicheng against a wall, another day he’d cum untouched, begging Yuta to be merciful. As some days passed, Taeil started to catch on. He called both Yuta and Sicheng over to his apartment one day.

When Sicheng and Yuta noticed they arrived at the same time, they stared each other down. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Yuta inquired. 

“Taeil called ME over! I should be asking you the same question,” Sicheng scoffed.

The door opened to the both of them as Taeil insisted they both enter. Nervous smiles played on each of their faces as they were led to the living room’s couch.

“Okay boys, would you like to explain why you both are testing my sexual urges?” Taeil asked.

“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about, TA. Maybe it’s because YOU’RE a freaky slut that wants the both of us and we just happened to follow through without realizing,” Yuta tried to play dumb.

Taeil slightly growled and Sicheng flinched, turned on. “Stop the bullshit, I know you guys have other intentions, so spill it,” he demanded.

“Y-Yes! We both are so attracted to you that we decided to have a competition to see who you’d want more if we both had sex with you...” Sicheng admitted, kind of fearful.

Taeil paused and then let out a sigh. Then, a smirk played on his features. “You should’ve just asked,” Taeil stated.

The other two males looked at one another and then back at him, perplexed. 

“You heard me, just ask. I’m not mad at you guys, I just wanted to know the truth. Actually, I’m attracted to both of you equally. I’ve never felt so much pleasure and thrill all at once. I love it, being on the giving and the receiving end,” he explained.

“S-So does that mean you’re down to fuck?” Yuta questioned with an intrigued smirk. 

“Fuck yes,” Taeil stated as he pulled Yuta by his collar for a kiss. Their lips synced perfectly as Yuta started to push his hips against Taeil’s, eliciting a lewd moan from the older male. 

Sicheng came up behind Taeil and wrapped his arms around him, started to kiss his neck, leaving heavy love bites all over. He bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, breaking through skin and drawing blood.

    Sicheng licked up Taeil’s blood with his tongue and continued moving down, leaving kisses on his shoulder as he started to remove his shirt. 

Yuta unbuttoned the front of Taeil’s shirt and pulled it off, marveling at his toned body. Yuta kissed down Taeil’s chest, stopping at his nipples and biting down on one of them, completely hardened at that point. 

“Yuta, Sicheng, please~” Taeil begged.

“Please what, baby?” Yuta inquired.

“S-Stop teasing, just one of you fuck me already,” Taeil whined.

Sicheng stepped back and completely removed all his clothes, naked at that point. Yuta also proceeded to remove his clothes and then ripped whatever fabric remained on Taeil’s body.

Realizing all three of them were naked and hard, he ushered the two of them to his bedroom. The bed was spacious and soft. Without realizing it, Yuta pushed Taeil on his back. Taeil watched as Yuta and Sicheng proceeded to grind their erections against one another and hurriedly kiss each other.

    Yuta bit on Sicheng’s bottom lip and was gained access into his mouth. Their tongues clashed against each other’s sliding through as Yuta groped Sicheng’s ass. Taeil groaned, watching the sight in front of him with intrigue. He palmed his own cock, putting pressure on it and squeezing it. Yuta took notice and pulled his arm away from his cock.

“Did we say you could touch yourself? No? Okay then, wait for us. You’re such an impatient slut, aren’t you?” Yuta teased.

“Yuta don’t be mean to our TA. He’s such a strong man, such a good boy, he listens to us ,” Sicheng marveled. 

Taeil’s face turned red, he didn’t think degradation and being given praise would turn him on AT THE SAME TIME. Yet...it did. His cock was aching, the tip was completely red and he just needed to release. Sicheng’s lips met with Taeil’s as he whispered more praises in between. 

“Hey bitch, where’s your condoms and lube? Unless you don’t want me to be gentle with you, then I can make you bleed and cry like the pussy you are,” Yuta whispered in Taeil’s ear.

Taeil weekly pointed towards the nightstand and Yuta pulled out the needed supplies. He handed Sicheng the lube and sat behind Taeil on the bed. Sicheng spread Taeil’s legs as Yuta rolled on the condom.

Sicheng coated his fingers with a good amount of lube, lining two fingers at once near Taeil’s asshole. However, before Taeil could even expect it, Sicheng’s tongue touched Taeil’s rim.

    He pushed his head back against Yuta as he pleaded for more from Sicheng. Sicheng’s tongue explored each area of Taeil’s hole, fucking into him with his wetness. Sicheng finally reached Taeil’s prostate as his tongue hit against it. 

Taeil let out a pathetic cry, moaning loudly. Taeil wanted to release badly but Yuta was gripping his cock and covering his tip. His hand soaked with Taeil’s precum but he did not let the older male release.

After Sicheng’s tongue left his hole, he immediately rammed two fingers into Taeil at once. Taeil was at the brim of tears, biting down at his lip to calm himself down.

    Sicheng started to scissor his fingers until they directly hit Taeil’s prostate once more. He was begging to cum, but Yuta would not allow it. Finally, Sicheng’s fingers left his hole. 

“Yuta, you dumb fuck, he’s ready,” Sicheng stated insultingly. 

Yuta spun Taeil around so Taeil would be laying on top of him. “Okay so you’re going to be doing all the work, so DO IT,” Yuta demanded.

Taeil moved against Yuta’s cock, thrusting in and out at a leisurely pace. Sicheng, on the other hand, started to pinch Taeil’s nipples, moving his fingers intricately over his chest.

    He kissed the back of Taeil’s neck as Taeil pulled Sicheng closer. He gave Sicheng better access to his neck, exposing more space for him to bite down on.

Yuta, bored with the pace, thrust harshly up Taeil’s prostate. Taeil let out a whimper as both Sicheng and Yuta groaned loudly. Sicheng’s hand gripped the tip of Taeil’s cock and moved up his shaft while Yuta quickened the pace. Sicheng played with Taeil’s balls as he rubbed the underside of his cock as well. 

    Wiping off some precum, he brought it to Taeil’s lips and asked him to open up. Taeil tasted his own fluids as Sicheng continued to compliment him, telling him how sweet he must be. 

Taeil continued to let Yuta abuse his prostate, hitting into it each time. Sicheng continued to rub Taeil’s aching dick until he finally orgasmed peacefully. With a couple more thrusts, Yuta cummed inside of the condom. 

Then, Yuta pulled out of Taeil and turned to the side, feeling exhausted and discarding the condom in the mini trash can nearby the nightstand. Taeil turned towards Sicheng and immediately wrapped his mouth around his hardened cock. Sicheng maneuvered Taeil to take him deeper, hitting the back of his throat continuously. Taeil took it well, gripping Sicheng’s forearms as he moaned.

    Soon after, Sicheng ejaculated in Taeil’s mouth. He let go, throwing Taeil down and meeting with him on the other side of the bed. Taeil laid on the bed in between Yuta and Sicheng, who were both blatantly calming down from their rushes of pleasure. 

Taeil gave both of them a smile. “That was amazing,” he stated with a hoarse tone due to how rough his throat was abused. He even felt the pain from his backside surging but it didn’t matter.

“So, who would you say won?” Yuta inquired.

“You dumbass, the competition has obviously been over,” Sicheng rolled his eyes.

“Both of you. Both of you have equally made me infatuated for sure,” Taeil replied. “Anyways, you two have a test tomorrow for class so I hope you studied,” Taeil warned.

“Meh, we’ll be fine, and if not, looks like we’ll have to fuck the TA to be able to do better,” Yuta implied.

Taeil slapped Yuta on the arm and huffed. “Anyways, what’s your relationship with each other. You were both so keen on fucking around with me,” Taeil said.

“Well, for the longest time we’ve been rivals and...sort of friends. We’re also casual fuck buddies too. We’re constantly compared to each other and always try to do better than one another. When you were introduced in our class for the first time, we both wanted you SO badly,” Sicheng explained. 

“Oh...now I understand. So what does this make the three of us?” Taeil questioned nervously.

“Lovers, duh. We’ll figure out all the small details later. For you, I’ll even learn to not hate Sicheng as much,” Yuta replied.

“Same goes for me, anything for you, love,” Sicheng sweetly smiled at Taeil, caressing his cheek.

With that, the three of them dozed off, embracing one another, and learning to adjust to their new lifestyle, even in the complexity known as college.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
